Wielki Pałac w Shomeddzie/Odcinek:Eliksir wiedzy/Scenariusz
Everything starts in the classroom : Nowra Swoirl : Well you brats terrible time on this cursed Polish. Red Bronsly : Ma'am , today was supposed to be German rather than Polish . Nowra : Quiet Red ! For today's dictation will thank Miss Red , just that tomorrow because today she does not go on a break, but to teach . Dictates the words : Rose , brain, pszkółka handkerchief chlebuniek and urchin . Class begins to write dictation . Stallions and some mare ( illiterate ) potajiemnie pokozują their anger to the Red and the crab . Żanettuile stomach starts to hurt for like : Żanettuila : Ma'am , if I can go to the health center , tummy hurts. Nowra : Yes unbearable klaczo go , but I have to write it , because otherwise you sit Red on breaks and to teach and to write. Żanettuila out and secretly exposed Stelorencji and Brilliand Ježík , and they spoglądją at her angrily. Brinet Dresh : Ma'am , and Josh pulls away from me . Besides REOs not Minisch talks to , and of Shones takes me a pen . Nowra : Brinet staying with Red on the breaks and write jezcze 20 dictations gdysz telling lies about colleagues from the first bench , and sit alone in the back. Disc Readnegs : Ma'am , and Żanettuila has not written anything . Nowra : How do you know ? Disc Readnegs And because I wanted to please her . Nowra : So for this month at the break overlook just what you get five or improve . Intro Enters director : Director Salad Frowesont : I think the idea of it made ! She later Stelorincja Week Flo and Brilliand foam return home : Stelorencja Flo : let the I 4 , can you help me improve ? Brilliand foam : But how? Stelorencja : Oh, certainly in the library is a book with some Elixir of knowledge. Brilliand : Well, it's not cheating because then this will be your knowledge but how do you get out of learning gaps ? Stelorencja : You go , then take a book home and drink a potion . Brilliand : That's great , but I was in the library , and this book is prohibited ! Stelorencja That steal it ! After the speech Brilliand speechless and disturbing silence reigned . Next day : ' Dosendr ' Swoirl : Good for a break may come only my daughter and Brilliand ... unfortunately. Brilliand arrives as soon as possible to the library. Take a book with a recipe for Elixir knows .... ( blurry) and I go to class and it has to be right because a ringtone and then surreptitiously puts it into his backpack . Ringtone dzowni and begins to chemistry . There are still chemist , so a replacement comes Brilliand mane. Brilliand mane : Okay children , today everyone will take a book on the library and together with someone will make a potion . Stelorencja and Brilliand took to work. The book was the description , but it missed and started to stick to make the potion . At home Stelorencja sporzyła it . On the amendment Stelorencji going great and Brilliand return home . Brilliand : Can I give this a book ? Stelorencja : Now that the improvement did not hurry me want to read the description . Elixir of eternity. Alicorny may die , but this does not include ponies with Shomeddy . Formerly concerned and ponies saw it would not die. She could afford only the nobility as materials were scarce and expensive. Finally Brilliand praised Stelorencje even more , however, because she herself ! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Inne